


Back in the Land of the Living

by TiyeTiye



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Couple of big softies, Father Beocca - Freeform, Injured in battle, Osferth, Sihtric - Freeform, Terrible Medicine, Uhtred - Freeform, alfred the great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiyeTiye/pseuds/TiyeTiye
Summary: Injured in battle against the Danes, Hild lies unconscious for days on end, and awakens to find that help for her recovery has come from an unexpected place.





	Back in the Land of the Living

She hurt. 

For the longest time, that was all she knew. 

That she hurt.

Smothered in an all-encompassing, bone deep ache, and trapped in a grey twilight, Hild could be sure of nothing else. 

There was a moment after the pain began when her daze lessened, when she thought she felt strong arms hoisting her up and carrying her, but she didn’t know who it was or where they were taking her. Was it a friend? An enemy? Was she dead and an angel had come to take her soul to heaven? She knew the answer to this question should have mattered to her, but Hild couldn’t bring herself to concentrate on it. 

She did not sleep. She tried to pray, to ask God for his help in finding her way through this Valley of Shadow, but the words twisted in her mind like eels and would not hold true. Instead she just…waited. 

Over time the fog around her mind slowly began to clear, and as it did Hild’s awareness of her body began to sharpen. She still hurt, but now the pain shifted from something heavy and smothering to something sharp and biting - there was a burning coal high on the outside of her leg and beneath the skin of her shoulder something throbbed and pulsed. Had she taken an arrow? Had she fallen? Had her sword-skill not been enough to protect her in battle? Somehow, she couldn’t make herself remember. 

She began to hear snatches of voices then, as her mind continued to swim up and up through the sea that tried to drown her. No words came to her ears, just deep male voices kept low in concern - too concerned Hild thought. Should she be worried? Was her condition that dire? 

Was she going to die? She didn’t think so. It didn’t feel like it. Hild had been trapped with her pain for so long, surely the Good Lord would have taken her away already if He truly planned for her to die. He would not leave her to suffer and wander in twilight for as long as this without letting her feel His light again. 

After a time, Hild noticed the fog surrounding her begin to lighten. Shadows became vague shapes, which shifted and solidified until they became the inside of a small tent. It was mid-day, the bright sunlight muted and softened by the thick fabric above her, and someone behind her was humming a tune she thought she’d overheard coming from the alehouses of Winchester. 

A groan must have escaped her as she turned her head, because within an instant Finan was there. 

“Ah, good mornin’ Sister,” he said, kneeling beside her pallet, “Glad to see you back in the land of the livin’.” 

“Finan….? What…? Where am I?”

“With the king’s army outside of Beamfleot.” 

Hild’s memories came flooding back and her eyes snapped open. 

“The battle?! Did we win?! The king - is the king unharmed?!” She tried to sit up, but the pulsing pain in her shoulder snarled to life and she would have toppled over if Finan hadn’t caught her. 

“Hey, hey, hey - none o’ that!” he chided, easing her back down to the blankets. “ _You_ took a nice thumpin’ Sister. Sihtric swears he saw a _horse_ fall on you. No runnin’ around just yet.”

Hild batted Finan’s hands away from smoothing her hair back. “The _king_?” she insisted. 

“The king is _fine,_ ” Finan said, trying to be soothing. _“Unharmed_. Left for Winchester a few days ago with Beocca an’ the rest of his priests. Us an’ you walking wounded are to follow as soon as we’re able.” 

_A few days?_ How long had she been trapped in twilight? 

“How…how long was I….?” 

Finan’s cheer slipped. “It’s been six days since the battle Hild. We set your arm an’ sewed up that gash on your leg, but you……you wouldn’t wake up.Father Beocca even insisted on givin’ you the last rites and everythin’ before ‘e left. I’ve been lookin’ in on ya’, but you…you gave us quite a scare.”

Hild’s heart broke for the big Irishman. She reached out a hand and gently tapped him on the nose. 

“Well....I’m not going anywhere just yet. You boys would get into _far_ too much trouble without me to look after you.”

Finan threw back his head and guffawed. “Ain’t that the truth sister - ain’t that the truth!” he said, swiping a quick hand across his eyes to wipe away tears. 

“And the others?” Hild asked. “Uhtred, and Sihtric, and Osferth? Lady Aethelflaed?” 

“Fine, all fine,” Finan reassured her. “Sihtric needed a few stitches an’ Osferth took a bit of a crack to the head, but he was up an’ about a few days ago. You’re the one been needin’ all the attention, Sister.” 

Hild smiled. “And are you the one that God sent to heal me Finan? The angel sent to deliver me into the light?” 

“Oh Sister Hild, I would never be so presumptuous as to think so.” 

“Maybe not. Yet something tells me I _do_ have you to thank for my recovery.”

Something mischievous came into Finan’s eyes. “Don’t thank me just yet Hild.” He reached behind him, picking up a clay cup covered by a cloth. “I made this up for you from an old recipe of me Ma’s. Should help with your pain.” He gently slid a hand under Hild’s shoulders, easing her up and holding the cup to her lips. 

The liquid inside was sharp and bitter. Hild choked on it, trying to use her good arm to push Finan away, but Finan didn’t relent. 

“Ah, ah now - finish it up! Have to finish your medicine Hild.”

Hild glowered at him. “Finan that stuff is _foul_.” 

“I know,” he said, smiling brightly. “Me Ma used to make me take it whenever I took a crack to the head, so I’ve taken it more than my fair share of times. Still think I’m an angel?” 

Hild couldn’t get the taste of the potion out of her mouth. “I’m beginning to have my doubts.” 

Finan shrugged and helped her to lie back down. “Ah well, **I’m sorry I’m not what you prayed for**.”

“Well I promise I’ll try not to hold it against you.”

“That’s good to hear.” Finan’s eyebrows shot up when Hild’s stomach made a loud rumble. “ _Well_ , Sister Hild looks like I better go an’ get you some food. You must be starvin’.” He pushed himself to his feet, but paused on his way out, pointing to the half-empty cup of medicine and giving her a stern look. “Now, you finish your medicine while I’m gone, ya’ hear?. I’ll tell Uhtred an’ the others you’re finally awake as well. They’ve all be wantin’ to know when our sleepin’ beauty was finally goin’ to awaken.” 

Hild eased herself up a little higher on her pallet, looking for a comfortable position. “That sounds nice. And Finan?” The big Irishman paused. “Thank you.” 

Finan turned back to face her and gave her his best attempt at a formal bow. “Anytime, Sister Hild. Anytime.” 


End file.
